


Say so

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo x reader smut to the lyrics of the song "say so" by Doja Cat
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 14





	Say so

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the cover of Davina Michelle while writing this xxx

Day to night to morning,   
keep with me in the moment   
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?   
Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with  
You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so   
Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?  
Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with   
You got to keep me focused;  
you want it? Say so

We started sneaking around about three months ago. Being the new general at the Starkiller base was exciting. I have always been a part of the first order, both of my parents were high ranked officers. People warned me about the new supreme leader Ren, they described him as “childish”, “annoying” and “immature”, knowing that they would be killed if he would ever hear what they’d say about him behind his back. Like the lovesick puppy I was, I couldn’t find any major flaws about him, his dark and dangerous aura intrigued me. It started with him hearing my sinful thoughts, I imagined him bending me over the control panels, me riding him on his throne or blowing him off. This caught his attention and so we started our little fling.

It's been a long time since you fell in love  
You ain't coming out your shell, you ain't really been yourself   
Tell me, what must I do? (Do tell, my love)   
'Cause luckily I'm good at reading I wouldn't bug him, but he won't stop cheesin'   
And we dance all day around it   
If you frontin’  
I’ll be bouncing   
If you want it, scream it, shout it, babe  
Before I leave you dry

Even though he made me promise that I wouldn’t catch any feeling, I couldn’t stop my heart from skipping a few beats as soon as I saw him or the butterflies as soon as he kissed me. We would sneak off to his quarters where he would fuck me against his shower wall, groaning in my ear, telling me how he was crazy about the things I would do to him. Me blowing him off on a trip in his tie fighter, saliva running down my mouth, deep throating him, showing him how much I truly cared about him. Or even him taking me over his knee, punishing me for showing my body off to all the men that weren’t him. But as soon as he got his release and I got mine we would part ways, acting as if these things never happened. I probably would have broken things off between us if he wouldn’t have acted the way he did around me in those moments.

Day to night to morning,   
keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?   
Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with   
You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so   
Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?   
Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with  
You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so (Yeah)

“You belong to me, you are mine, your body belongs to me, isn’t that so?”, he moaned out as he took me from behind, my face pressed into the cold steel wall of his quarters. “Yes, supreme leader, I am yours”, these words were all too familiar to me, I would repeat them every time we would fool around. His pace would quicken, balls slapping against my clit, one hand holding my hair back in a ponytail, the other one bruising my hip with his iron grip. Him using the force on my clit was a rare occurrence, only happening if his hands were too occupied with ripping my hair back or cutting off my airway to intensify my release. Kylo Ren was a rough man, not caring about “love making”, he was chasing his release, taking out all his anger on me, all the betrayal he felt within the ranks of the first order, leaving marks behind, which would remind me later on that I belonged to him.

Let me check my chest, my breath right quick (Ha)  
He ain't ever seen it in a dress like this (Ah)   
He ain't ever even been impressed like this   
Prolly why I got him quiet on the set like zip   
Like it, love it, need it, bad   
Take it, own it, steal it, fast   
Boy, stop playing, grab my ass   
Why you actin' like you shy? (Hot)   
Shut it, save it, keep it pushin'  
Why you beating 'round the bush?   
Knowin' you want all this woman   
Never knock it 'til you try (Yah, yah)  
All of them bitches hating I have you with me   
All of my friends sayin' you mad committed   
Realer than anybody you had, and pretty   
All of the body-ody, the ass and titties

I honestly didn’t know anything about Kylo Rens past lovers but judging from the way he acted if I tried out something new or did something I have never done before, like letting him fuck my tits, he seemed impressed, only for a quick moment though. Sometimes he would need some kind of reassurement that he was indeed allowed to bruise my body the way he wanted. The bruises he left behind would only fade very slowly, tuning into deep yellow or violet marks, but I loved them, they made me feel loved. There were some trigger moments where he would need his release very quick, if I’d stroll into the conference room in a very tight suit or a dress gracing my curves at one of the first orders monthly galas. He would be ruthless, fucking me from behind, bending me over a control panel after a meeting, making me promise that I wouldn’t dare turning to any other man for some kind of release.

Day to night to morning,  
keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?  
Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with   
You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so   
Day to night to morning, keep with me in the moment  
I'd let you had I known it, why don't you say so?

“I love you”, it only happened one time, it was a spur of the moment kinda thing, but he genuinely seemed like he meant it. He looked me in the eye, his dick buried deep inside of me, those three words leaving his mouth, pushing me over the edge, not being sure if I only imagined them or not I didn’t say anything back. But knowing the supreme leader, he was very aware of my silly crush on him from the first moment we met.

Didn't even notice, no punches left to roll with You got to keep me focused; you want it? Say so


End file.
